


Heaven in Our Headlights

by colporteuse



Series: Prince Ignis [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roleswap, Driving, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colporteuse/pseuds/colporteuse
Summary: “Adventure awaits, Your Princelyness.”Ignis gets invited on a late night drive with his shield. They get stoned and discuss his reservations about his upcoming wedding.





	

The prince was _awake_. Painfully, dreadfully awake. Maybe it was the fourth cup of coffee he’d had that day a bit too late in the afternoon, or maybe it was the ball he had to make an appearance at tomorrow that was making him too anxious to close his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling, willing himself to relax, close his eyes, and drift off.

Honestly, how was he supposed to stay awake tomorrow if he didn’t manage to get any sleep tonight?

The door to his bedroom creaked open, light spilling in from the hallway.

“I really do hope you’re an assassin,” he mumbled at the door.

“Ha ha, very funny, dude.”

No, of course it wasn’t, it was just his Shield. “What are you doing awake at this hour?”

“I could literally ask you the exact same thing.” Ignis stiffened, trying not to get too irritated at his bodyguard. “Sorta figured you’d be up. Wanna come take a drive with me?” Yes, because that’s exactly what Ignis needed right then, to go take a drive with Prompto instead of staying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, making bleak jokes about death-

Okay, he sort of saw Prompto’s point.

He got out from under his pile of blankets and watched as Prompto did a little hop, pumping his fist in the air. “This is gonna be awesome, and trust me, I’ll make sure you get tired out enough to sleep after this.”

Oh gods, what did Prompto have in mind _this_ time. It reminded Ignis of when they were kids, always getting in trouble together because of Prompto’s crazy, stupid ideas. (But of course the prince had to take some of the fall instead of making Prompto brave punishments on his own; if he didn’t, he wasn’t honestly sure what his father would do to Prompto. The Argentum family might have served the Scientia dynasty for ages, but that didn’t mean that one goofy Shield couldn’t fuck all that up. And Ignis refused to be part of the reason for it. Besides, it was woefully hard to not go along with Prompto’s ideas, and he never actually told the younger man no.)

Ignis grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and dressed quietly. Prompto watched him, obviously excited to have the prince join him, rocking back and forth on his feet.

“Adventure awaits, Your Princelyness.” Prompto’s bright smile was a bit infectious, and Ignis found the corners of his own lips getting tugged upwards.

They crept out of the Citadel together, Prompto acting like they were on some grave mission where he needed to be in full bodyguard mode instead of just trying to not be seen by the staff. Who probably wouldn’t say anything about it anyway if they just acted normal and calm and not _completely suspicious, honestly, Prompto._

Prompto opened the driver’s side door of the Regalia and was half-way through getting in when Ignis realized. “Absolutely not, not after you drove us into those traffic spikes last time.” Prompto pouted, but stepped around to the passenger’s side. Besides, Ignis quite liked driving, no matter how many times people told him it was improper and he should have a chauffeur instead. It was easiest this way; Luna couldn’t drive, Prompto was terrible at it, and Noctis... Well, Noctis was actually a fine driver once he learned, if a bit erratic. But letting a commoner drive one of the king’s fleet was a touch irresponsible. And Ignis was definitely not that.

Ignis slid into the seat, gripping the steering wheel tightly, green eyes glancing over at his shield. “Are you-” He scoffed, he really should have known; there was Prompto, lighter in hand, joint sticking out of his mouth.

“I told you dude, I’m gonna make sure you get to sleep.”

“I am absolutely not smoking that.” Ignis sounded firm, but Prompto knew better. It was just part of their dance. He laughed, joint bobbing between his lips.

“Is it so wrong I want to smoke the prince up and get him to chill out a bit?” Prompto lit it, rolling the window down. “Relax, we’re not going to hotbox the car - we’re gonna go find somewhere nice and remote, get a little high, and then come home.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, but so long as Prompto kept the window rolled down the smell shouldn’t be so obvious. And if they went somewhere remote enough, no one was going to know. There were still some places in the city, out in the suburbs, that would be empty this time of night. Maybe they’d be able to swing by Noctis’s house, see if he was awake. The thought of texting him was appealing, but for one, Ignis knew his friend would most definitely be asleep by now, and for two, he wouldn’t want to subject Prompto to that; the two of them didn’t always get on, and if Prompto was truly trying to get him to relax, he’d absolutely object.

“...Very well.” Ignis put the car into gear and drove out of the garage, away from the Citadel, and out to the more remote outskirts of Insomnia. By the time they got out there, half the joint was gone; mostly Prompto’s doing, but occasionally he’d hold it out in front of Ignis’s lips until he took a hit. He wasn’t quite high when they stopped the car in front of a dark, deserted playground, but there was a pleasant fuzziness in his head at least.

Prompto got out of the car with a smile, taking another puff. “Wanna go smoke on the swings?”

“The way I remember it, the last time we did that, you fell off and we spent the rest of the night coming up with stories for how you got those bruises, splinters, and cuts that didn’t involve us getting high,” Ignis said walking with him.

“Yeah, and you know what? ‘We got mauled by wild chocobos’ was still the best story.”

A small giggle bubbled up past Ignis’s lips. “My point is, I think the slides are safer.”

“For now. Dun-dun-duuuuun!” Prompto ran the rest of the way up the jungle gym, plopping down at the top of the slides with a bright smile that Ignis could see even in the darkness. Prompto was still too big for the play set, but he definitely had an easier time fitting than Ignis did, who struggled his way up the tiny ladder, through the tiny openings, squeezing into the tiny seat of the slide. “Here you are, my princely dude,” Prompto said, passing the joint over to Ignis, who immediately took a long hit, smoke billowing around his head as he exhaled a few moments later. He took a few more hits, until the fuzziness in his head drifted down to a tingling sensation ranging from his back to his arms, tension melting away as his ability to think was slightly more hindered.

Ignis passed the joint back to Prompto with a sigh. “Can I admit that I’m completely dreading this wedding.” A small laugh punctuated his words, slight smile not leaving his face even as he leaned his head on Prompto’s shoulder. “I know I should be happy, at least I got to meet Iris, once, but... I don’t know, she was so young then, it’s a bit strange.”

“I get you dude. Last time we saw her she was like, what, five I think?”

“Six.”

“Yeah, and you were a teenager already. So yeah, I get it, it’s pretty weird.” Prompto’s face split into a devilish grin. “But I think we both know the _real_ reason you’re so bothered.”

“Oh stop it.”

“Ooh, _Mister_ Amicitia, ooh.”

“Stop.” But he was laughing, shaking slightly on Prompto’s shoulder.

“Dude, I don’t even think eleven year olds have gaydar yet and you know what? Mine still went off every time you stared at him.”

“I wasn’t _staring_.” He kind of was, actually, and even Ignis knew it. Though that hardly meant he had to admit to it. Admitting to it was dangerous.

Prompto took a hit and laughed. “You were kind of staring. Or maybe not, it was a while ago, I don’t really remember.” The grin in Prompto’s voice told a very different story. “But I mean, it’s cool if you’re nervous or dreading it or whatever. I don’t really get the whole deal with royals and marrying their kids off to make treaties and stuff. I get that it’s symbolic but like _still_.”

Ignis didn’t really want to think about it. Politically, it was a fine idea - Tenebrae would always make a valuable ally, and having the Oracle in Insomnia would potentially be an excellent thing for the economy, considering tourists loved to come visit her, and plus eventually he’d need an heir to the throne - but practically, knowing himself, barely knowing her, it seemed like an unfair thing to be pushed into. But then, life was never exactly fair.

Prompto held the joint out in front of Ignis’s lips, for once being silent and letting the prince think. He inhaled, and Prompto took it back taking another hit himself. As he exhaled smoke, he stared straight ahead into the darkness. “Does your friend know yet?”

“I’ve yet to figure out a good way to tell him.”

Prompto chuckled to himself. It was no secret to him that Noctis had a bit of a crush on the prince, and evidently it hadn’t entirely escaped Ignis’s notice either. “Rip it off like a Band-Aid, dude. The more you drag it out, the worse it’s gonna get.”

Ignis sighed. Prompto was right, but that didn’t make it any easier to listen to. Especially because it wasn’t like Noctis’s crush wasn’t reciprocated; Ignis just never bothered to do anything about it because he always knew something like this was going to end up happening, so to keep anyone from getting hurt he decided he just wouldn’t date. It was easier that way. Probably.

Who knows, it’s possible his father would have respected whoever he was with enough to not marry his son off if he was already in a relationship. But Ignis doubted that very much.

“Alright, Your _High_ ness, let’s get you home,” Prompto said, gently moving Ignis off his shoulder. “The last thing we need is to pass out while we’re still here.” Ignis nodded sleepily, a bit fuzzy from being turned upright again. Prompto went down the slide, beckoning his charge to follow.

He helped the prince back to the car, setting him down in the passenger seat. “I’ll be careful,” Prompto promised before closing the door and walking around to the driver’s seat.

Prompto drove them home in silence, letting Ignis doze off. This whole marriage thing clearly had him a bit more shook than he was willing to show to anyone. And he was sure Noctis wasn’t exactly helping with that. He sighed, Noctis was an alright kid, but Ignis could get stressed out by a strong enough breeze.

They arrived back at the Citadel without incident, Ignis still sleeping. “Alright, buddy, we’re home.” He gently shook the prince awake, leaning over him to open his door before getting out himself. Ignis seemed sleepy and stoned, exactly what Prompto was after. Maybe he’d actually get a decent night’s rest for once.

Bleary, red eyes glancing around, little giggles wracking Ignis’s slender form while Prompto led him back to his room, sitting him down on his bed. “You good, or you need me to grab you a snack real quick?” Ignis was already kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt though, letting his clothes uncharacteristically fall in a heap on the floor. “G’night, Ignis.”

Ignis hummed, burying himself under a blanket. “Thank you for your help,” he replied sleepily. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Yup.”


End file.
